wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Sjutnarevo
|prev = * Siege of Rjinescio * Siege of Sjutnarevo |conc = |next = |conflict = |war = Sjutnariva war of independence |theater = |campaign = |front = |date = August 15, 2012 |place = Sjutnarevo |instigator = |goals = Techian conquest |result = Decisive allied victory |hideside = |side1 = |side2 = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Bistra Ridina |commanders2 = Dra Nikaga Kails Devier |hideforces = |forces1 = 3rd fleet * 7th Element * 8th Element * 9th Element * 10th Element Total: 113 ships Techian Army * 30 full transport ships |forces2 = 2 ships 5 ships 12 ships 1 ship 23 ships 2 defense satellites 5 ships 10 ships 1 ships 4 ships Total: 63 ships |hidecasual = |casual1 = 70 ships out of 113 ( %) 26 transport ships |casual2 = 2 ships 3 ships 10 ships 12 ships 3 ships 1 ship 2 ships Total: 33 ships out of 63 ( %) |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The (August 15, 2012, 10:44 to 12:02 UTC) was a space battle that occurred as part of the Sjutnariva war of independence between members of an international defense force protecting Sjutnariva and the instigating Trade Emergency Coalition's Third Fleet. It took place over the planet of Sjutnarevo, Sjutnariva's capital planet. Background :See also: Sjutnariva war of independence The Trade Emergency Coalition had annexed the independent state of Sjutnariva, which consisted of Sjutnarevo and Rjinescio, in late 2009 as part of their imperial conquests and war on Kortorisa. Protests for independence began in May 2012, and culminated around a month later in a declaration of independence after a 91% approval on a referendum on Sjutnarevo. The state of Sjutnariva was revived, and it claimed the two planets it had previously owned. Techia immediate lay siege to the two planets, ridding them of the military assets they had captured from Techians during the declaration of independence, and leaving the two planets defenseless while Techia began a 50% expansion of its naval forces. After failing to garner a peacekeeping force from the Capita Council, Sjutnariva sent out a shuttle with their Secretary of State Devjok Melosevic to attempt to recruit the Yulairians. Meantime, Techia established a blockade around the two planets, both military and civilian, using substantial naval presence as well as hyperspace and communication interdictors. Melosevic acquired the YNS Dauntless's support from Yulair and escorted it back to Sjutnarevo, where they were intercepted by the blockade. Forced to retreat, he gathered more forces from Risuk and, significantly, the Order of Nations for Peace. A total of 60 ships peacefully dispersed the blockade, forced Techian forces to retreat, then established defenses of the two Sjutnarivan planets. The allies knew of the construction of a third Techian fleet which would expand the Trade Emergency Coalition's navy by around 50% just days earlier, and were expecting an attack. They managed to rally up 13 more ships as well as two defensive satellites from Manaki, though 10 of the total protection force were over the other Sjutnarivan planet, Rjinescio. Due to damaged long-range planetary sensors from the siege of Sjutnarevo, the marauding fleet were only detected two and a half hours prior to their arrival. It takes over 16 hours to get from Rjinescio to Sjutnarevo, which means a potential force of 73 ships was reduced to 63. The Techians sent their newly-constructed and inexperienced fleet to launch an immediate invasion of the planet. They needed to demonstrate that any future revolts would be dealt with swiftly and without mercy, so the fleet was given orders to immediately initiate battle rather than offer any opposing force the chance to retreat. The damage caused by the sieges meant that Techians could easily observe the situation around the area and get intelligence on the allied fleet, and they saw outnumbering the allied fleet with much more technologically-advanced ships 2-to-1 as an easy victory. Prelude At 7:32 UTC, just under 3 hours prior to combat initiated, YNS Dauntless, which was commanding the defensive efforts around the two planets, received intelligence from Sjutnarevo stating: "Sensors detect 113 ship-sized objects hyperspacing in our planet's direction. We suspect them to be a Techian assault force. We predict their arrival at approximately 10:20. Reinforcements from Rjinescio will not arrive in time – prepare a defense of Sjutnarevo." Their exit location was predicted and all available ships were rallied to that position well before the Techian ships were to exit hyperspace. Space battle Commanded by Grand Admiral Ridina, the Techian 3rd fleet dropped out of hyperspace as scheduled at 10:26 AM. They dropped outside of firing range – quite a distance from the planet – and communication was almost immediately established, the Techians initiating. The communication was one-sided, the Techians announcing "prepare for battle". As this was announced, weapons and shields were activated, craft were launched from hangars and all ships were propelled forwards at the allied fleet. They split up in to 4 formations, one for each element, with the Head Capital Ship attaching itself to the 8th Element. The Techians opened their assault with a missile barrage at the Allied fleet, followed by the allied fleet being ordered to launch craft, engage the missiles but hold position and keep clear of the Manaki defensive satellites' firing lines. Despite the Techians having a weapons range advantage over the allied forces, they continued on their trajectory, allowing allied forces to fire back. Soon after, the fleets came in to firing range of most weapons, allowing all batteries to be fired each way. The Manaki defensive satellites fired their main beam weapons synchronously on the 10th Element's capital ship. Rather than diverting power to shields, the capital ship continued on its course and was severely damaged by the impact. The Techians ordered their craft to charge at the enemy fleet, but they suffered heavy losses before the two fleets began the melee. At 11:22, 15 minutes after the point-blank battling began, 30 Techian ground force transports emerged from hyperspace and immediately began approaching the planet. Allied ships diverted some of their effort to attacking the newly-arrived ships, as the Sjutnarevans were highly under-prepared for an invasion defense. Craft hit-and-runs were arranged against the transports, and caused heavy losses to the Techians. However, having lost the majority of their capital ships due to allied concentrated-fire, the Techian fleet lost coordination and support, making it much easier for the allied forces to outmaneuver their opponents. At 11:46, planetary emplacements began firing on Techians, the delay caused by damage during the sieges. At 11:54, the ground forces retreated with only 4 of the original 30 transports remaining operational. A full retreat began only two minutes later, but the Techians suffered many casualties in the process. The last operational ship left at 12:02; the battle was won by the allied forces. After the space battle ended, several disabled ships were left in orbit, notably including the Head Capital Ship. Battles were fought for control over the vessels. Those that did not self-destruct were eventually taken control of, and a number of Techians were captured and made prisoners of war. Aftermath The battle's outcome proved a significant event in the state of the core: With their third fleet heavily damaged and a substantial portion engaged in the Battle of Levalmyr, the Order of Nations for Peace used the opportunity to declare war on several imperial powers. See also * October 14, 2012 chatlog